


Love solid as stone

by Kellikat93



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's past life is kind of a dick, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Blind Character, F/M, Fluff, Lila is a bitch in every lifetime, Lukanette, Not Beta Read, Onesided Adrienette, Past Life Blind Marinette, Past Life Gorgon Luka, Past Life Memories, gorgons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93
Summary: It was during the times where human worshiped the gods, where myth meets history and monsters meet mortals. Where demi-humans roamed the plains and were forever memorialized for their greatest acts of heroism or their infamous tales of greed and lust.Where a lonely gorgon falls in love with a blind mortal girl. Where the present remembers the past and still find a way to their true love.Nikos the Gorgon is the past life of Luka Couffaine and Kalliope the blind mortal girl is the past life of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	Love solid as stone

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS!!! There's a bit of greek terminology and names I want to clear up before we head to the story!
> 
> First off pronounciations! I am sorry if I got any of these incorrect!  
> Kalliope (Marinette): Kaw-lih-Oh-peh. Meaning Beautiful Voice  
> Nikos (Luka): Nee-Kos. Meaning Victory of the People  
> Tyche: Tie-Key, She is the Greek goddess of Chance and Luck  
> Gennadios (Gabriel): Yeh-nah-thee-ohdz. Meaning Noble  
> Adrian (Adrien): Ah-Dzri-ahn. Meaning Person From Hadria  
> Ligeia (Lila): Lih-yee-ah. Meaning Shrill Voice  
> Elektra (Juleka): EE-Lek-tra. Meaning Bright, Shining
> 
> Now for some terminology:  
> Himation: A piece of fabric worn over a chiton and acts similar to a cloak or shawl.  
> Chiton: the primary form of clothing during ancient Greece. Typically a form of a tunic that was fastened at the shoulders. A single rectangular piece of cloth would be wrapped around the body and draped over the shoulders before being pinned, sewn, or buttoned and tied with a belt around the abdomen.  
> Strophion: a wide band of wool or linen wrapped around the breasts and tied between the shoulder blades. The ancient Greek equivalent to a bra.

It was during the times where human worshiped the gods, where myth meets history and monsters meet mortals. Where demi-humans roamed the plains and were forever memorialized for their greatest acts of heroism or their infamous tales of greed and lust.

Of course, in order to be remembered as heroes, one must slay monsters. That’s what Nikos was told his entire life after a Greek soldier killed his father for glory and a City State’s princess. Nikos, his sister, and mother were forced to flee after that. For you see, Nikos and his family were Gorgons. They all bear living venomous snakes for hair, a gaze when met would turn one to stone, and the lower body of a serpent. Ever since the tales of Perseus spread, many a man believed if they killed a Gorgon, they too would be immortalized as heroes as great as the mortal son of Zeus.

Nikos scoffed as he strolled through his garden of stone statues. He remembered every one of them. Each one was after his sister, Elektra. They thought because she was a much younger, therefore weaker, Gorgon that she would be an easy target. Nikos was fiercely protective of his younger sister as she was the only family he had left. So protective of his family that he convinced them to run away again while he stayed behind, living a life of lonely solitude.

He suddenly snapped to attention when he heard a twig snap. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound before coiling in wake, ready to pounce upon the intruder. The footsteps grew louder and closer, Nikos saw the silhouette of a person and pounced upon the intruder, pinning their arms with his iron tipped claws. He bore his long fangs at the intruder and hissed loudly in intimidation. Only to be met with a shriek. A feminine shriek.

“P-please don’t eat me!” the person begged. Nikos retracted his fangs and leaned back to take a look. It was no human man dressed in polished brass armor or a scarred warrior hungry for more glory.

It was a young girl. No older than fifteen. Under the bright glowing moon, her blue-black hair splayed around her head like a halo from Nyx, and her skin was whiter than snow on the mountains of his former home. She was gasping for air as sobs wracked her body and her eyes wrenched shut.

He slowly let go of the scared girl’s wrists and eased himself off her before helping her up.

“Why is a little girl in these parts of the forest?” Nikos asked suspiciously.

“I-I’m sorry. I got lost and I don’t know where I am or how to get home.” the girl wiped her eyes and it was then Nikos realized something. Her eyes were a cloudy blue color. Almost like the color of seafoam. She was blind.

“How does a blind girl get this far in the forest?” Nikos crossed his arms. The girl looked ashamed and fiddled with the hem of her himation before answering.

“M-my friends abandoned me when we were out picking flowers.” Nikos hissed at the reasoning.

“They don’t sound like friends to me. Why would they leave a blind girl to fend for herself in the forest?” Nikos hissed angrily but stopped when he saw the girl flinch and continue fidgeting with her himation.

“What is your name?” Nikos groaned.

“Oh! Um…K-Kalliope! M-my name is Kalliope.” the girl responded nervously.

“Kalliope. A lovely name. I am Nikos. The _Gorgon_ Nikos.” The Gorgon emphasized. He was sure this girl would scream and try to run away. But instead of screams, he heard laughter. One of the most beautiful sounds he has ever heard.

“It’s nice to meet you, The Gorgon Nikos. And thank you for not eating me.” Kalliope smile. Nikos felt his heart flutter upon seeing that lovely smile illuminated under the moonlight. Nikos quickly shook his head before reaching for the girl’s hand.

“You shouldn’t be out here. I will take you to the edge of the forest. Hopefully a search party will be looking for you.” Nikos blushed as he led the blind girl through the forest. They spoke a bit along the way, mostly questions from Kalliope and short clipped answers from Nikos.

Nikos learned that Kalliope was the daughter of a merchant and was born blind. Because she was blind, she could not find much work. However through simply touch alone, she was able to weave simple solid color bolts of cloth that were smoother than silk from across the seas. It impressed a wealthy merchant so much that she was engaged to the merchant’s son, Adrian, which made the Gorgon’s heart ache.

“Um…Nikos, there’s something I wanted to ask you.” Kalliope asked.

“What is it?” Nikos replied.

“If Gorgons can turn people to stone with a gaze, why haven’t I become stone?” the Gorgon sighed at the question.

“I’m not sure. Maybe your lack of sight negates it? Who knows, but I’m glad it doesn’t work on you.” He was met with a gentle laugh that stole his breath away.

“Never in my life did I think my blindness would be my lucky charm.” Kalliope laughed. Nikos was also glad. This way, the girl would never see him blush.

They arrived to the edge of the forest when they heard people call for Kalliope’s name. Nikos nudged her forward and told her to carefully go towards the voices. But when he retracted his hands, Kalliope grasped them.

“Will….Will I ever meet you again?” she asked hopefully. Nikos’s eyes softened and pulled his pendant from his neck to hers.

“If you ever want to meet again, press this magic pendant to your ear and you will hear my lyre. Follow the sound and you will find me. But hide it well, do not let it be seen by the other mortals. Okay, Kalliope?” Nikos smiled at her nod and pressed his forehead to hers. “Now go back home, and lay safe in your bed.”

Nikos hid in the shadows when he saw the mortal’s torches light their way and smiled when a short woman who looked much like Kalliope rush and embraced her impaired daughter.

“Oh Kalliope! We were so worried! Why would you run off like that!? What if that Gorgon turned you to stone!? or worse, eat you!?” Kalliope’s mother fussed as she held her daughter close. The search was over and the mob retreated back home, all unaware of a brown haired girl snarl and scowl at the safe return of Kalliope.

A month passed before Nikos heard his old pendant call out to him. He quickly grabbed his lyre and strummed the strings, playing a melodious tune that reminded him of the girl.

“Nikos?” the familiar sweet voice called out to him.

“Kalliope!” the Gorgon called out and was met with the bell like laughter he loved. He met her half way and was greeted with a hug.

“Here, I brought some bread and wine! I’m not sure what Gorgons eat, but mama always packs me too much.” Kalliope extended the basket of food to Nikos who happily took it.

“Bread is a rare treat for me. Thank you.” Nikos pressed his forehead to hers once again earning him another sweet laugh. Kalliope also informed her new friend that she had to be out of the forest before sundown and Nikos promised to guide her out just like before. The two spent the day talking about everything and nothing when the sun was just barely touching the treeline. Nikos reached for Kalliope’s hand and led her out of the forest and once again hid in the shadows ensuring she made it safely to the city gates. He returned to his garden of statues, forlornly. He never would have guessed that a simple mortal girl would wash away his endless loneliness. He picked up his lyre and played a somber tune, already missing his melody and muse.

Every month, Nikos heard his pendant call out to him. And each time he returned its call with his lyre. Every time, Kalliope brought a basket of bread and wine and sometimes fruits both dried and fresh. He quickly learned that figs were her favorite. And Tyche must have been on his side as figs grew plentiful on the rocky cliffs just past his stone garden. He reminded himself to gather some for her the next time they met. And just like each time they spent together, they had to part before the sun set and night reigned the sky.

Kalliope returned home just before sunset when her father called out for her. She followed the deep comforting rumble of his voice before being greeted by two new voices.

“Ah, there is my future daughter-in-law.” Kalliope’s blood ran cold at the sound of the voice.

“E-Elder Gennadios, it has been a while.” Kalliope bowed in respect.

“Indeed. We were hoping to chat with you sooner, but her parents informed me you were gone. Tell me, child, where does a pitiful blind girl go during the day? With no escorts, no less.” Gennadios passively intrigued.

“O-oh, just the forest. I like to spend time there as it is quiet and peaceful.” Kalliope smiled.

“That will not do, child. There are plenty of beasts and monsters just waiting to attack and devour such a fragile little flower such as yourself.” Gennadios coldly chastised. But Kalliope did not cower at his spiteful words.

“I thank you for your concern, Elder Gennadios, but I pray to the great Goddess, Artemis, for protection each time I leave. She has always protected me as no beast or monster had come to do me harm.” Kalliope smiled sweetly, but she was aware of her future father-in-law’s cold glare.

“I see. None the less, my son wanted to see you and I have business in the city. Adrian, why not relax and chat with Kalliope before dinner.” Gennadios waved his hand and Kalliope jumped when her betrothed’s too warm hand grasped hers. She shivered when Adrian pressed a kiss to her cheek. Unlike when Nikos pressed his forehead to hers, Adrian’s kiss felt uncomfortable. Adrian led her through her home’s small garden and he made remarks about how much bigger the one he has and how Kalliope will enjoy the scents of more exotic flowers. Kalliope simply nodded and smiled at everything he said.

“I can’t wait until we are married! You will love Syracuse! The sea is a deep blue and foods from the most exotic places are the most delicious! It will be wonderful, Kalliope. Just wait and see.” Adrian happily spoke but Kalliope did not feel the same joy. Four years ago, she was ecstatic to be engaged to Adrian of Syracuse. But now she felt hollow when he spoke. She did not preen under his praise of her beauty or weaving skill like she used to. She did not feel safe or comfortable when he held her hand. She did not feel the same as she did with Nikos.

Thankfully a servant was called to inform them that dinner was served. Her parents had a grand feast made in honor of their guests, full of the richest foods her parents could afford, food that did not agree with her stomach. It was then that Kalliope learned that Gennadios and Adrian would be staying with the bride’s family for the next three months, much to Adrian’s delight and Kalliope’s faux joy.

“Three months of not seeing Nikos…” Kalliope thought sadly. Already she missed her dear friend. After the feast, Kalliope retired to her bedroom. She dismissed her servants and undressed out of her himation and chiton herself, with much difficulty. But she would rather do it herself than to let anyone see the pendant tucked in her strophion. She held the worn stone pendant in her hands and rubbed her thumb over it. She longed to see her friend one last time before having to endure three months of Adrian and his pompous father. She laid in her bed and closed her eyes. She could almost hear Nikos’s lyre and his gentle voice.

“--ope….--liope…Kalliope!” the blind girl awoke when she heard someone repeatedly call out her name.

“Kalliope, come to the window, please.” the voice whispered and Kalliope carefully followed the voice. At the window, she squeaked when she felt smooth cool scales touch her forehead.

“Nikos?” Kalliope whispered and was met with another forehead touch.

“Nikos, what are you doing here? What time is it?” Kalliope asked quickly but quietly.

“You called for me. It felt sad. I had to see you were alright!” Nikos answered.

“But the guards, and servants, any…”Kalliope panicked only to have a cold iron claw gently touch her lips.

“It’s the dead of night and its a new moon. Most of the torches are out and I’m pretty sure everyone is asleep. Now tell me, why are you sad?” Nikos gently held Kalliope’s cheek in his hand and Kalliope leaned into the cool and comforting touch.

“My betrothed and his father are here for three months. I won’t be able to meet with you until after that.” Kalliope sorrowfully informed. She felt Nikos wipe a tear from her eye and pressed his forehead to hers once again.

“It’s alright. After the next three months, we’ll meet again. We’ll talk, and sing, and dance, and there’s a river just past the garden! We can swim and visit the water nymphs! They’ll like you, I know they will! This is not goodbye, Kalliope. I promise it isn’t.” Nikos reassured his dear friend and love which helped ease her nerves.

“I will meet you soon. I promise.” Kalliope smiled lovingly. A knock rapped on her bedroom door and Kalliope pushed Nikos’s head down out of sight.

“Kalliope?” Adrian opened the door and saw Kalliope kneeling in front of a small shrine of Hera.

“O-oh, Adrian? What are you doing up so late?” Kalliope asked innocently.

“I thought I heard you talking to someone.” Adrian answered.

“Oh don’t be silly, I was just praying to Hera.” Kalliope brushed off her betrothed’s concerns which he accepted and closed her bedroom door. Kalliope waited for several minutes before returning to the window sill where Nikos was still crouched under.

“I should head back. Make sure to get some sleep, okay?” Kalliope nodded and Nikos laid a gentle kiss on her forehead before slinking away into the shadows, protected by Nyx’s darkness. Kalliope touched her forehead where Nikos’s lips touched and a warmth spread across her cheeks. She crawled under her blankets and closed her eyes and dreamt of his warm voice and gentle touch.

It felt like an eternity but three months finally passed. Kalliope and her parents were in front of their home, watching Adrian and Gennadios’s servants pack their belonging for their long trip back home. Adrian approached Kalliope and held her in his arms before kissing her forehead.

“I will return next year. And then we will be husband and wife. Just like we dreamed.” Adrian whispered lovingly before returning to his horse. Kalliope touched her forehead and frowned. Unlike Nikos’s gentle kiss, Adrian’s felt clammy and disgusting. She watched the cart and horses ride away before returning to her home. Her parents simply thought she was sad her beloved was leaving, but Kalliope couldn’t be any happier.

Actually she could. She asked a servant to pack a basket of bread, honey, and wine. She let her parents know she was going to the forest before running up to her room and prayed to Artemis for safety and protection. She returned downstairs where the servant handed her the basket and she kissed her father and mother goodbye.

She made it to the forest’s edge before pulling out Nikos’s pendant and held it to her ear. His lyre sounded so sad and with her heart she called out to the Gorgon she had befriended. Soon the lyre sounded much happier, as if it was welcoming her home with great joy. She began singing along to the happy tune when a pair of scaley arms wrapped around her shoulders. Kalliope squealed with joy and wiggled in his embrace to return it.

“I missed you, Kalliope!” Nikos rejoiced.

“I missed you too! It felt like an eternity!” Kalliope laughed, delighted to be in more pleasant company.

“Come on! I picked lots of ripe figs and the river nymphs are eager to meet you!” Nikos lifted Kalliope in his arms and carried her to the river bank where they were greeted by beautiful river nymphs. Just like he promised, Nikos and Kalliope sang and danced and played in the waters and he even taught her how to play the lyre. Thankfully it was midsummer so the days were much longer. But alas, it was time to head home. Nikos held her hand firmly as they headed to the entrance of the forest. It was bittersweet but for the sake of their friendship, and budding love, they had no choice.

Kalliope let go of Nikos’s hand first but was instantly caught once more.

“Wait, I want to give this to you, first.” Nikos tucked an white aster flower behind Kalliope’s ear and kissed her forehead once again. Kalliope touched the flower and smiled sweetly.

“It’s an aster flower. It reminded me of you.” Nikos recited. He chuckled when Kalliope looked up at him with confusion.

“Its also called a star flower. When I saw it, it reminded me of you. How bright and dazzling you are. How you shine with such a bright light that chases the cold darkness away. Kalliope, you are my star, my aster. Kalliope, I love you. I love you with all my heart ever since we first met. Please be mine.” Nikos proclaimed as he brushed a claw gently on her cheek.

But upon hearing those words, Kalliope’s eyes welled with tears and she jerked away from her gentle touch.

“Kalliope?” Nikos worriedly called out. But instead Kalliope ran as fast away as she could. She did not stop when Nikos called out to her, she did not stop even when her legs and chest burned. She refused to stop until she was home. She was gasping for air as she leaned against the closed door and heard her mother call out to her and the sound of the loom. Kalliope raised her head and stumbled towards her mother where she rested her head on her sweet mother’s lap. There she wailed her heart out. She wailed so loudly she could not hear her mother’s worried words. Kalliope just cried as the ache in her heart grew.

When she was finally calm, she explained to her mother that she did not love Adrian and was in love with another man. That the reason she had left for the forest every month was to meet with him. Kalliope heard her mother gasp and she was awash with shame. She had a duty to her family but it did not feel right in her heart. Kalliope was surprised when her mother wrapped her in her warm plump arms and shushed her distressed daughter.

“Oh, Kalliope. My dear, sweet Kalliope. Why didn’t you tell us?” Kalliope’s mother cooed and stroked her daughter’s blue-black hair.

“B-because I have a duty to our family. I have a job to do.” Kalliope buried her face in her mother’s bosom and began to sob once again.

“My darling. Your duty is to be happy and prosperous. Your father and I want you to live a life you are happy with. We do want you to live well and comfortable, but we want you to find love just like he and I did. I will speak to your father about this. Now go rest, you look exhausted.” Kalliope’s mother kissed her daughter’s cheek and ushered her to her room. Kalliope entered her room and lit some frankincense and placed two pomegranates for Aphrodite and Hera.

“Aphrodite of golden hair, Goddess of unbreakable love and everlasting beauty, please I beg of you to listen to this humble mortal’s words.” Kalliope invoked the goddess of beauty and love. “Aphrodite of golden hair and impeccable beauty, I but a foolish mortal ask You please answer my prayer. Please may my betrothed fall in love with another and cancel our engagement. Your son, sharp eyed Eros, has struck me and the Gorgon, Nikos, with his gold tipped arrows. Please oh lovely Aphrodite, let my love and I be together as man and wife. Please I beg you for this blessing for I cannot live my life without Nikos. Please, great Aphrodite, please answer my prayer.”

“I beseech to Hera, oh powerful Queen of Olympus, faithful wife of thunderous Zeus, Oh dark eyed Goddess and great protector of marriage and women. I beg of you to listen to this humble mortal’s words.” Kalliope began invoking the Queen of Olympus. “Hera of dark eyes and of indomitable grace, I but a foolish mortal ask You please answer my prayer. Although I am but a human shaped by the gods’ hands and my beloved a kin of Medusa, our love is righteous and true. I am bound to another and I ask of you, great goddess of all women and marriage, please change the fate’s design and let Nikos and I be together as husband and wife.”

Kalliope prayed fervently throughout the night, much to the worry of her parents. She could only wish and hope the Goddess of love and beauty and the Goddess of marriage and women heard her earnest prayers and answer them.

That was nearly a year ago. Kalliope’s mother tried her best but Kalliope’s father did not relent. Kalliope was to be married in three weeks time. Gennadios and Adrian arrived early to help plan for the grand wedding. While Gennadios and Adrian browsed the market for things for the wedding, Kalliope traveled with her father to sell the cloth she had woven. From the sounds of it, it fetched a handsome price once again. Kalliope rubbed her eyes tiredly when a voice chattered shrilly.

“Oh my, if it isn’t Kalliope. How nice to _see_ you.” the voice cackled.

“Hello, Ligeia.” Kalliope rolled her eyes.

“How are you? I heard Lord Gennadios is planning on pushing your wedding much sooner than expected.” Ligeia gossiped.

“So what? Are you still upset that Adrian is engaged to me and not you? Or are you still unhappy that your wealthy husband prefers his concubine? The concubine who was a foreign slave and gave him two sons when you, the daughter of an ambassador, gave him not children? Are you still upset you are nothing but a third rate mistress in his eyes?” Kalliope snided, easily hitting Ligeia’s nerves.

“Hmph! Do not get cocky, oh child blessed why Tyche. Your luck will run out once your beloved Gorgon’s head on a spear head.” Ligeia whispered harshly in Kalliope’s ear that ran a chill down her spine.

“What are you talking about?” Kalliope hissed.

“Oh my, hissing like a snake now are we? How savage the city’s _star_ has become.” Ligeia grinned wickedly.

“How do you know about this?” Kalliope glowered.

“I saw the monster place a flower in your hair. I heard him vow his love to you. Disgusting if you ask me.” Ligeia sang.

“Then its a good thing I didn’t ask.” Kalliope rolled her eyes.

“Watch your tongue, little snake bride.” Ligeia snickered.

“What do you want?” Kalliope growled.

“Your downfall.” Ligeia smirked before walking away. Kalliope and everyone in the city knew Ligeia would say anything to garner attention, so it was likely that no one would believe her. But there was still a chance someone would believe her and try to hunt down Nikos.

She had to warn him. And she had to warn him soon.

But it was near impossible with Adrian “protecting” her constantly. She had no choice but to slip some nightshade in his wine and waited until he was asleep. Once she was sure he was taken by Hypnos, she covered herself in a black cloak and rushed to the forest to warn Nikos. She reached for her pendant and pressed it against her ear. But rather than beautiful lyre strings, she heard a harsh angry hiss. It made her ears ring and her teeth rattle but she continued to follow the hissing. She had to in order to save Nikos’s life.

Kalliope tripped over some stones and normally she would be delighted as it meant she was in the right spot, but she was also terrified of what’s to come. Nikos would probably kill or eat her. But it was a risk she was willing to take.

“NIKOS!! NIKOS, ITS KALLIOPE!! PLEASE ANSWER ME!!! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!!!” Kalliope shouted, only to be answered with silence. The blind girl clutched the pendant to her chest and shouted again.

“PLEASE NIKOS!!! I KNOW YOU’RE ANGRY WITH ME!!! BUT PLEASE, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!!!” Kalliope shouted again. She dropped to her knees when she was once again met with silence.

“Please Nikos. I have to tell you before its too late.” Kalliope began to cry.

“More important than me professing my love to you?” Nikos asked bitterly.

“Yes.” Kalliope squeaked. She stood up and faced Nikos.

“Nikos, I ran away because I was scared. Not of you, but of myself. Even though I am engaged to another, I still fell in love with you. Whenever my betrothed touched me, it felt wrong and I felt nothing. But when I was with you, I was happy. Happier than I could ever possibly dream of being! But I had a duty to my family. I was so conflicted that I ran away before telling you. These past eleven months, all I could do was pray to the gods for help and forgiveness. I was wrong for running away. I love you and only you, Nikos! I want to be yours and only yours! Now and forever! The gods can curse me with pain and misery for loving you but I will still love you with all my heart and soul!” Kalliope declared her love for the Gorgon much to his surprise.

Nikos quickly embraced his mortal lover in his arms and shared their very first kiss. They clung to each other as if it was their last moment on Gaia’s green earth.

“There they are!” a shrill voice cried out.

Nikos saw something out of the corner of his eye and threw Kalliope to the ground before being struck in the arm by an arrow.

Kalliope cried out for her love only to be pinned down by several men. Nikos tried to turn the men to stone but one of them snuck behind him and blindfolded the Gorgon, rendering him sightless and thus unable to turn any man to stone. Several more men wrapped his arms to his chest with rope and struggled to keep the Gorgon down.

“I should have known. Why, Kalliope?” Adrian lowered his bow and approached his betrothed.

“Adrian, please listen to me!” Kalliope begged.

“I should have known!!! Kalliope I loved you ever since we were children! Even though you were blind, I still loved you! I thought I could protect you from harm’s way but you walked straight into it!” Adrian shouted, chastising his fiancee.

“I never loved you, Adrian!! I never _will._ ” Kalliope snarled and yelped when she was struck in the head.

“Tie her up!! The wedding will proceed as planned! Only this time, I will take the Gorgon’s head as a trophy.” Adrian unsheathed his sword and approached the bound and struggling Gorgon. It was much harder than he thought as the venomous snakes on his head hissed and snapped at the assailants, biting several of them. Nikos’s strong tail also thrashed and whipped several men but without his sight, he could not turn them to stone.

Kalliope tried to struggle out of her kidnappers’ arms when she heard an all too familiar giggle.

“Ligeia!!” Kalliope growled.

“I told you I wanted your downfall. And now you will be miserable for the rest of your life. Its _your_ fault your little pet will die. Adrian will never love you after this, you will be forever known as a Gorgon’s whore. And then I will leave my idiot husband and take Adrian as my own.” Ligeia cackled as the men tied her to a sturdy tree. Kalliope trashed and screamed with all her might.

“HERA!!! APHRODITE!!! ARTEMIS!!! ATHENA!!! ZEUS!!! ANYONE!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE HELP MY LOVE!!! PLEASE!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!” Kalliope shouted to the heavens.

By the grace of the gods, her bounds loosened and colors began to dance in her eyes. Kalliope wiggled out of the tight ropes and gazed at the sight in front of her. Sixteen years and she was able to see for the very first time. She had no time to marvel at her new sight. She stood up quickly and raced as fast as she could to her beloved. It was difficult as many of Adrian’s men tried to stop her but she managed to wiggle and worm her way out of their grasps. Her lungs burned and her legs ached when she came closer and closer to the fight. There she saw numerous men slowly turning to stone or dying of venomous snake bites. And there, under Artemis’s moon light, was Adrian brandishing a short sword and Nikos with his arms still bound and his eyes tightly blindfolded. Nikos looked so weary as he was covered in cuts while Adrian barely had any wound.

Kalliope raced to the Gorgon as her love fell to the ground, exhausted, and Adrian raised his sword ready to finish the monster off.

“NOOOOO!!!” Kalliope screamed and stood immediately in front of Adrian, taking the blow that was meant for Nikos.

Kalliope fell to her knees as the pain in her chest ached and screamed while blood blossomed on her chest like a macabre rose. Kalliope raised her head to get a good look at her traitorous betrothed and watched as the golden haired Adrian watched in horror at who he had stabbed. She paid him no further mind as she turned to face Nikos. She painfully pulled the short sword out of her chest and cut Nikos’s bounds and blindfold free. Once free, Nikos saw his love and held her in his arms and gasped at the wound. He looked at her face and was amazed at her sapphire blue eyes. He immediately regretted it as he noticed her limbs turn to stone.

“K-Kalliope…? You can see???” Nikos asked horrified as the petrification slowly crept up her body.

“Yes. The gods helped me. They granted my wish and answered my prayers.” Kalliope smiled lovingly as she got a better look at her love. She noticed the teal colored scales on his neck and face that glittered like a rainbow under the moonlight. She memorized his soft green eyes and the fangs poking out from his lips. Even if he was a monster, Nikos was the most handsome man she had ever seen. She noticed the teal and black snakes on his head lowering their heads as if they were also sad and worried.

“Nikos.” Kalliope raised her hand to hold his cheek in it and Nikos took her hand and held it tightly.

“Kalliope.” Nikos sobbed, watching the petrifying stone creep up her chest.

“Nikos, I love you. I love you and only you. I pray to the gods that we will be together again in another life. My darling Nikos. Will you me mine in the next life? Will we will be together and forever?” Kalliope sobbed lovingly. Nikos gave her a wobbly smile.

“Kalliope, I love you as well. I love you like the stars love the sky. I will be yours in our next life so long as you are also mine. We will be together and forever. And one hundred times more.” Nikos proclaimed and gave his beloved one last kiss before she had become another addition to his garden of statues. He pulled away from her and sadly smiled when he saw she had smiled upon her death. Her beautiful smile on her face forever immortalized in stone.

Nikos paid no mind that Adrian had come to his senses and stabbed him in the heart through his back. That pain was nothing compared to losing the love of his long lonely life. He smiled calmly when he noticed Adrian’s shadow. Nikos closed his eyes and in a swift moment, he felt his head separate from his body. In his final moments, he prayed to the gods. He prayed that he will be with Kalliope once again.

Luka blinked the sleep out of his eyes when he heard the birds chirping. He was on his side with his arm wrapped around a smaller person. He sat up stretching his upper body when he noticed the person next to him groaned and shuffled in their sleep. Luka chuckled and lifted the plush covers to reveal a head of blue black hair and milky white skin. He felt a sudden surge of warmth as he watched the love of his life sleep so peacefully without a care in the world.

The teal haired man began peppering his wife’s face with kisses until she roused from her sleep.

“Luka…sweetie, five more minutes.” Marinette groaned and burrowed herself deeper in the blankets and clung to the sweet embrace of sleep. Her husband laughed and grabbed his wife from being on her side of the bed to being directly on top of her husband’s well built chest and wrapped in his toned and tattooed arms. She poked her head out of her blanket cocoon and gave him a disgruntled pout.

“Why are you like this, Luka Couffaine?” Marinette groaned when Luka pressed his forehead to her’s.

“I just love my wife very much, Marinette Couffaine.” Luka laughed and suddenly yelped in pain when Marinette bit his left pec. They laid in bed laughing and simply enjoying each other’s company in silence.

“You know, darling, I had the strangest dream.” Luka casually spoke.

“Oh? Do you remember what it was about?” Marinette asked curiously.

“I do.” Luka nodded his head. “Marinette, do you believe in reincarnations?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I actually had this idea in my head for well over four months! So far it has been my favorite to write and took me a good four hours to write and edit!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos and let me know what other prompt you guys want me to write!


End file.
